1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a linkage wear preventer and more specifically it relates to a linkage wear prevention device for preventing or fixing wear in a linkage device such as a chain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Linkages such as chains are used in a wide variety of industries for a number of applications. Such linkages are often exposed to significant stress which can cause the linkage to warp, crack, break or otherwise suffer from structural instability. In the past, such damaged linkages have needed to be outright replaced. Replacing such linkages can often be an extremely cumbersome task. Further, the cost of the replacement linkage and/or the tools necessary to remove and replace the linkage can be exhorbitant.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved linkage wear prevention device for preventing or fixing wear in a linkage device such as a chain.